powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Attuned Physiology
The ability to be altered, powered and/or created by science. Also Called *Experiment *Experimented Physiology *Product of Science *Science Altered Physiology *Science Powered Physiology Capabilities The user is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics (mutations), drugs, cybernetics or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. Applications * Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Condition * Enhancing Mutation * Infection Empowerment * Regenerative Healing Factor Techniques * Chemical Mutation * Drug Usage * Evolution * Genetic Mutation * Lightning Mutation * Mutation Inducement * Roboticization Variations * Artificial Godhood * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology ** Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology * Bionic Surrogacy * Chimerism * Clone Physiology * Disease Mimicry * Electro-Mechanical Physiology * Enhanced Physiology * Frankenstein Monster Physiology * Homo Superior Physiology * Homunculus Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Inhuman Nature * Mutated Physiology ** Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology * Power Suit ** High-Tech Exoskeleton ** High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton ** Symbiotic Costume * Physics Powered Physiology * Superpowered Physiology * Technorganic Physiology * Weaponized Body * Zombie Physiology Associations * Artificial Life Creation * Artificial Martial Arts * Artificial Physiology * Scientific Entity Physiology * Science Manipulation Known Users Gallery File:Gatasubal.png|Gatasubal (Yu Yu Hakusho) is composed entirely of a hybrid metal of combined steel and living cells, experiments of Dr. Ichigaki. File:Nizō_merged_with_Benizakura.png|Nizō Okada (Gin Tama) completely fuses with the high-tech anti-aircraft bio-weapon, Benizakura. Fullmetal Alchemist - 51 - Large 02.jpg 930641-qwsp2.jpg|Qwsp is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension 575593-klyzyzk klntplkz 3.jpg|klyzyzk klntplkz is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension 95813-180106-lkz.jpg|klyzyzk klntplkz is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension JJ Thunder and Thunderbolt.JPG|Thunderbolt is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension Batmite2.png|Batmite is powered by super science properties from the Fifth Dimension Ororchimaru Test subjects.jpg|They were being experimented by Orochimaru 106009-112380-captain-atom_super.jpg|Captain Atom (Dc Comics) BehemothConcept.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III as an Infected Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker after absorbing the Uroborous File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jugo (Naruto) in the process of mutating himself via his enzymes. Snowman.jpg|Derek of "Static Shock" in his monster form. 04.jpg|Tamra Lawerence of "Static Shock" in her beast form. 05.jpg|Onyx of "Static Shock" Monster Chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) in his Monster Point form. Dark Jak.jpeg|Due to being experimented on with Dark Eco for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Jak". 387px-Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) often takes on the form of a monstrous, chimeric fusion of aliens when he absorbs energy from the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. Behemoth Infamous.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III (Infamous) in the form of the Behemoth. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) when he activates the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Dark Daxter.jpg|Daxter (Jak and Daxter) can transform into "Dark Daxter" due to further exposure to Dark Eco. Carter TMNT 87.jpg|Carter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 TV series) can transform into a yellow skinned creature with super-strength due to exposure to Mutagen. Super Mutant Turtles.jpg|The Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987) in their super mutant forms. Olvikan.jpg|Richard Wilkins III (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) in the form of the snake demon Olvikan. Xion the Unborn.jpg|Xion (Bloody Roar) in the form of the Unborn. FFDoc Chaos.jpg|Vincent Valentine (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) in the form of Chaos. Sonson MvC2.jpg|Sonson (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) can temporarily take on a more monstrous monkey form. Cadence Monster.jpg|Cadence Nash (The Troop) is a human/Blood Thrasher hybrid, and can assume her Blood Thrasher form at will. Kaine Tarantula.jpg|Kaine (Marvel Comics) as the monstrous Tarantula. SA-X Monster.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) in its monster form. Mohinder's_rash.jpg|Mohinder (Heroes) slowly transforms into an insect monster. Sabertooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) Colossus (Marvel).jpg|Colossus (Marvel) Wolverine (Marvel).jpg|Wolverine (Marvel) flash2.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) HulkSmash.jpg|hulk (Marvel) Shehulk038 cov.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel) 1250192-1233329 red she hulk 1 super.jpg|Red She-Hulk (Marvel) 350px-Acotilletta2--Red Hulk transformation 600px.jpg|Red Hulk (Marvel) 300px-Deadpool- The merc with a mouth.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 539 Textless.jpg|Dark Spiderman (Marvel) AmazingSpiderGirl.jpg|Spider-Women (Marvel) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Women (Marvel) EGG-FU.PNG Bleeding Edge Armor suit-up 01.jpg Ultimate_Man.png Brainex.jpg Computer_Tyrants_01.jpg Brainiac_New_Earth_001.jpg 441249-kree super.jpg Lexiac.jpg|Lexiac Stitch.png|Experiment 626 is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba who's prime objective is to destroy anything he touches. Angel Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Experiment 624 is an illegal genetic experiment who is design to turn good experiments back to bad ones. Brain.jpg|The Brain is a lab mice who got his genes spliced giving him enhanced intelligence. Powerpuff girls characters.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) are a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice, along with a special ingretient called "Chemical X". Anime Absalom Infobox.png|Absalom (One Piece) after having surgical implants of different parts of animals. Liquid Metal Mandy.jpg|Tim Scam (Totally Spies) created a liquid metal substance called "Scamlar", it replicates peoples DNA whomever it touches, this also includes organic constructs, regeneration and immortality. Clancy Bug.png|Dr.Animo has a hand in Clancy's insect mutation. DrM.png|Dr. M performed some of his gene-splicing experiments on himself to become stronger as he was easily able to grapple with Murray without showing signs of weakening. He has also survived damage capable of defeating even the strongest enemy, repeatedly, without slowing down or even showing the slightest signs of fatigue. He has been repeatedly zapped by Carmelita's Shock Pistol, bashed many times by Sly's cane, held into the air to receive many thousand bolts of electricity, and still manages to give Sly a concussion. CG Shadow 11.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the result of Gerald Robotnik's Project Shadow. Being made to be the Ultimate Lifeform, he is stronger and faster than the average being and posseses the ability to manipulate the energy of the Chaos Emeralds in order to increase his power. Perfect Cell.png|Cell (Dragon Ball series) is a Bio-Android created by Dr. Gero to be the perfect weapon. As such he possess the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth as well the ability to absorb the energy of others in order to gain more power. Nemu Kurotsuchi.jpg|Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu (Bleach) is an artificial entity created from the Gigai technology and Gikon technology by Captain Kurotsuchi. The same blood flows in Nemu and Captain Kurotsuchi, hence be it interest or how to spend free time, she will have many similarities as Captain Kurotsuchi. SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg|SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) are all infused with the cells of an extraterrestrial to enhance their own physiology. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Almighty Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Creation Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Empowerments Category:Galleries